


Never Sleep Alone

by AsagiStilinski



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dogs, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Established Relationship, Fae Stiles Stilinski, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Hale-McCall Pack, Humor, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Pack Dad Derek Hale, Pack Mom Stiles Stilinski, Parenthood, Platonic Cuddling, Puppies, Puppy Piles, Sleep, Sleepovers, sbparents, sterekbingo2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-30 21:03:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19035559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsagiStilinski/pseuds/AsagiStilinski
Summary: Somehow, some way, Stiles and Derek find that the pack consistently require their attention.... for sleeping purposesOr: Fives Times Pack Members Snuggle With Stiles And Derek And One Time Someone Else Does





	Never Sleep Alone

**Author's Note:**

> I meant this to be alot more parenty for the "Pack Parents" theme, but I think it still turned out fitting the theme ok regardless

**I.**

Puppy piles were far from uncommon in the pack, particularly at sleep-overs

Wile some had a hard time getting into them at first, others took to them right away

Couples tended to cuddle together mostly, but non-couples got in on the snuggling too

Stiles had been something of a self-professed Puppy Pile Champ, cuddling with anyone and everyone who would have him, but when he and Derek became a couple, the piling became less and less- atleast from Stiles' end

For the most part he tended to keep his snuggles during pack nights to Derek, particularly when actual sleeping was involved

Derek was never the type to sleep out in the living room with the rest of the pack

He was still... _adjusting_ to the idea, to being that open, that vulnerable

Stiles certainly didn't blame him, so sleepovers as of late entailed him following Derek into the bedroom and snuggling with him there

However, that certainly didn't stop others from trying to get in on the Stiles cuddling once again

There was one night in particular when this was evident

Stiles had just followed Derek into the bedroom and gotten snuggled up next to him, preparing to go to sleep, when suddenly the door opened again and Liam stepped in

"Are you guys still awake?"

"No," Stiles grumbled back

"What is it Liam?" Derek sighed back- ever the tolerant one

"Well... Mason and Corey aren't here... and Scott is kind of... busy... cuddling with Kira... and-"

"Liam?" Stiles interrupted

"Do you want to sleep in our bed?"

Liam didn't bother with a verbal answer, instead just crawling into the bed and flopping down between them

....

Great....

 

**II.**

 

Stiles hated being in situations where he wasn't driving

Not because he was a control freak but-....

Oh let's face it, he's a little bit of a control freak

Wich was exactly why this situation made him ... _uncomfortable_

"You know we aren't going to _die_ just because Parrish is driving, right?"

"I know that," Stiles huffed, rolling his eyes as he leaned back in the seat

He didn't think he was going to _die_ or anything, he just felt... weird about it

He was usually the driver, he had been for years, this just wasn't right

But Parrish had been the one who rented the mini van so he was the one who drove it

Damn Derek for spending all those years off the grid and not using credit cards....

Therefore, Parrish was driving, Lydia was in the passenger's seat, and Stiles had been banished to one of the back seats, with Derek on one side and Scott on the other

Scott and Kira had wanted to sit together, ofcourse, but Malia had wanted to sit with both Kira _and_ Cora and....

Well, when taking a trip to Disneyland, sacrifices always have to be made

"You don't act like you know that," Scott teased playfully

Stiles rolled his eyes, getting ready to protest, but stopping suddenly when Scott leaned down and let his head rest on Stiles' shoulder

He shifted a little, but within a matter of seconds-

"Is he sleeping on you?" Derek asked quietly

"Yeah, we always do this on long trips when I'm not driving, ever since we were kids and used to go on feild trips together, Scott would always lay on me and sleep, it's kinda cute actually,"

"But doesn't that hurt your shoulder?"

"Eh, a little, but it's worth it, I like being a human pillow,"

"Carefull who you say that to," Malia snorted from the row ahead of them

Stiles was about to come up with a good comeback for that, but before he could, he felt the weight shift beside him and a head lay against his other shoulder

Eyebrows raised, he glanced down at Derek, watching in amusement as the werewolf closed his eyes and started dozing against him

"You like being a human pillow right? I'm just helping you enjoy the ride,"

"I didn't say anything," Stiles smirked, leaning back in the seat

Maybe this trip wouldn't be so bad after all

 

**III.**

 

"Oh my GOD I'm gonna die,"

"The feeling is mutual,"

Why he ever decided to go into his own business, he would never know

It had just sounded like such a good idea when Kira initially proposed it

Making products specifically for the supernaturally inclined- from Mountain Ash necklaces to descreipt headphones specially designed to tone down a werewolf's oversensitive hearing, bracelets that could retain a certain scent so that werewolves could smell their mates all the time or keep _their_ scent on their mate when away to keep other wolves away, and super-strength-proof stress balls, they had all sorts of stuff

And they even made little pendants and t-shirts and stuff like that too, not _specifically_ for supernatural people but supernaturally themed

It had taken almost a year to finally get all of the products designed and made and finished with a decent inventory ordered, but now it seemed to be the actual hard part:

Selling

They had been searching for conventions and festivals and other places to sell, and now were trying to get a few online stores set up

The problem was that it was taking what felt like a billion years to do that

That was the problem with having not only a large array of products, but also a large array of products that often had a variety of different versions too

It only took a few minutes to list each one, mind you, but "a few minutes" tended to add up over the course of fifty or sixty listings

"Should we take a break?" Kira mumbled as she flopped down backwards on the bed

They had been at it for hours and Stiles wasn't sure if he wanted to sprint out of the room and go for a long, long run in the outdoors, or if he just wanted to roll over and fall asleep

Either way, he knew he didn't want to keep screwing around with this website any longer

"No... no we need to keep going, we only have... _fuuuuuuuck_ twenty seven left...."

Kira groaned

Stiles groaned

Derek was at the store but Stiles was still pretty sure that somehow _he_ groaned

It was an entire groaning experience

"Ok... ok we'll finish it, just let me shift the computer around before it burns a hole in my jeans..."

"You know I have a little lap desk you can put it on, it's not very comfortable to actually have on your lap but it's pretty good for putting it on the bed,"

"Oh.... sure, that sounds great,"

And it would give Stiles a chance to stretch his legs before they went into atrophy wich would also be a good contribution to the project

Stretching and yawning, the witch headed over to the closet where he kept the lap desk and brought it back, setting it up on the foot of the bed and helpfully to take the laptop and settle it as well

Kira's job was listing the items, and Stiles' was reading from the checklist of tags, shipping prices, and listing requirements to make sure that they didn't have to go back and edit anything any time soon

Technically, only Kira needed to actually see the screen, but Stiles liked looking over her shoulder anyway, just in case she needed something or made a typo

So as soon as the laptop was settled on the desk, the two of them laid down and got back to work

An hour later when Derek got home, he stepped into the bedroom and found his boyfreind and Kira asleep on top of eachother at the foot of the bed

Thinking quickly, he carefully moved the laptop off of the bed for it's own protection and decided to get started on dinner

They'd probably be hungry when they woke up, and if they intended to spend all night finishing their project, they would need food

He just hoped they woke up by the time the pizza got there

 

**IIII.**

 

"What. Were you _thinking_?!"

Clearly, Stiles _wasn't_ thinking, and that was exactly the problem

Or atleast that was Derek's personal perspective

"Oh come on Derek, it isn't that bad!"

"It's _absolutely_ that bad," Derek insisted, crossing his arms over his chest as he stared down at the floor.... where three little puppies were currently running around

"They're just puppies, what's the worst that could happen?"

As if answering that question for him, one of the dogs then took that opportunity to stop running, walk over to the door, and squat right in front of it

Derek decided that a verbal answer wasn't necessary and instead merely stared at Stiles in an "I told you so" sort of way

Stiles winced, clearly not having expected the puppies to so _immediately_ betray him

"Well what was I supposed to do Derek!?"

"I don't know, _not_ bring home three puppies without consulting me first? That may have been your first option,"

"To be fair, Scott was guilt-tripping him pretty hard," Malia commented from the couch, taking a chug of her grape soda

"Yeah! He kept talking to me about how full the shelters are and how unlikely it would be that these little guys would get adopted- and least of all _together_ -"

"Wait a minute, in what universe would these sweet little puppies not be adopted?"

"According to Scott they all have puppy disabilities," Malia provided "helpfully" as she tossed a few peices of popcorn in her mouth

"What disabilities?"

The puppies all looked perfectly healthy to him

"Well, Theadora seems to have a short-term memory problem, Nel is the runt wich automatically makes her less desirable, and Shirley- the one who just peed?- she has anxiety and a nervous bladder,"

Derek felt as though he was staring into the Twilight Zone

"First of all, none of those are 'puppy disabilities'! Ofcourse they pee on things and can't remember jack shit, they're not even four months old, and being the runt of the litter isn't a disability any more than being less attractive than your siblings is! And second of all did you name them after the Haunting Of Hill House charectors?!"

"Well if you don't like them we can change them, Derek, they've only had those names for two hours,"

Twilight Zone it is then

"Come on Derek, don't be sour, you said we were going to consider getting a puppy anyway!"

"Yes, Stiles, _a_ puppy, as in _one_ , not _three_ ,"

Oh no

Stiles was giving him The Face

The sad, dejected, "You're my boyfreind and you're supposed to love me, not make me cry" face

Derek was _defenseless_ against The Face

"Come on Derek... we'd be such great puppy parents, and I don't want them to get put in a shelter...."

"Yeah, there's really no way for you to not look like a complete asshole if you say no," Malia noted "helpfully"- _again_

"Thanks, I figured," Derek grumbled back, sighing lowly and feeling his shoulders sag

"Fine, you can start by cleaning up the pee at the door,"

Stiles gave him a big thumb's up before excitedly leaping away to do such, much to Derek's slight amusement

Three puppies....

_Gods_

"Looks like someone already has a favorite,"

At Malia's comment, Derek glanced down and saw the smallest puppy- Nel- sitting at his feet, staring up at him in what could only be described as utter _amazement_ , as if Derek had hung the moon and stars themselves

....

Well, that settled it, the puppies were his now

Smiling to himself, he reached down and gently picked up the little dog, snickering as he tail wagged and she leaned up to lick his face, causing him to laugh happily

She was pretty wiggly and squirmy, hard to keep ahold of, prompting him to move over to the couch and sit down, laughing again as she jumped up and down on his lap, not not quite so high up and not as able to reach his face

" _This one_ is _my_ favorite," Malia commented, reaching down and grabbing Shirley as the puppy snuggled immediately into her side, causing the werecoyote to snicker, despite the fact that she was usually much harder to amuse

This was.... nice

Derek had to admit it, this was _nice_

He'd had such a long day trying to get some papperwork settled to buy back the land his family owned that the city had repossessed a few years back, it was his now, free for him to build on once again

He had intended to tell Stiles that when he got home but then the puppy thing had happened and... _well_

He yawned quietly, a sudden tiredness starting to fall over him as he leaned back and closed his eyes

Nel had started to settle down now, cozying up in his lap and falling asleep

A nap sounded good right about now, maybe it wouldn't hurt to rest his eyes for just a minute....

He fell asleep, ofcourse

When he woke up about an hour later, he found Nel still sleeping in his lap, Malia with her head on one shoulder, asleep as well, with Shirley curled up between them, and Stiles on the other side of him with his head also in Derek's lap, his legs swung over the arm of the couch and Theadora sleeping on his chest

It was uncomfortable by _all_ standards but...

But he couldn't bring himself to care

All he could do was smile fondly and mentally prepare himself to get up with a neck ache before letting his head flop over to rest against his cousin's and go back to sleep

The puppies had only been with them for a couple of hours, but they were already exhausting

 

**V.**

"Again,"

Stiles' eyes flicked up slowly, a truly exhausted look on his face as he stared at his freind

"Really Lydia? Are you fucking kidding me?"

"You can do it Stiles, just one more time and then we can work on planning the wedding,"

Yeah, she said that as if wedding planning was some kind of _reward_ , and you know, under some circumstances, Stiles would believe that it was

But not when Lydia was involved

_Never_ when Lydia, The Perfectionist, The Bridesmaidzilla, was involved

Lydia wanted- ~~insisted on~~ \- everything to be perfect

She was treating his and Derek's wedding like _her_ wedding and wile that was appreciated on some occasions like making sure they weren't getting screwed on prices or getting the _exact_ cake that they wanted, other times it was.... daunting...

Stiles had never known that there was more than one kind of tuxedo before this all began

He knew that _now_ , however

"Come on Stiles, just one more time,"

The faery dragged his hands miserably over his face and sighed, staring at Lydia's disciplined, stern expression and reluctantly forcing himself to his feet

"Fine, but after this I want dinner,"

"Fair enough,"

Taking in a slow, deep breath, Stiles focused all of his energy into his hands, drawing on the magic that he knew flowed through his bloodstream, letting the strands of energy gather at his fingertips, and continuing to stand still, breathe, and concentrate

The energy continued to collect, pooling into the bubble that was forming on his fingertips, making it grow more and more until it was a bright, glittering orb, roughly the size of a basketball, before finally throwing it forward, watching in amazement and satisfaction as the orb of energy blasted through the target in front of them

"There you go! I think things are coming along quite nicely," Lydia smirked, crossing her arms over her chest

Ever since Stiles found out that he was a faery, he had been trying his best to get some control over his powers, to master them to the best of his abilities

So far he had managed the most with mental abilities like intuition, telekinesis, precognition, etc, actual physical abilities had taken significantly more training, but thanks in large part to Derek and Lydia, he had managed

Fun fact- banshees are actually a type of faery too, so training Stiles to use his energy powers hadn't been all that different from Lydia learning how to use the physical manifestation of her banshee scream

It was a releif too, at first Stiles had been worried that he wouldn't be able to find anyone who could teach him what he needed to learn

"Dinner now? _Please_?" Stiles wimpered, causing Lydia to roll her eyes

"Fine, dinner,"

"Yessssssss!! Can we order something?"

"Only if you send Derek to pick it up, once I'm in the house I'm not leaving until we've picked out floral arrangements, and neither are you,"

Stiles pursed his lips, nose wrinkling

"Counter-offer: I leave to get food, I let Derek choose the flowers,"

Lydia seemed to be considering that for a moment as she turned to step into the newly rebuilt Hale house, shrugging playfully

"I can settle for that,"

_Thank god..._

"Groovy, what do you think of Chinese food?"

Lydia's nose wrinkled a little as Stiles stepped onto the porch and opened the door for her

"Mmm... really feeling more like Italian,"

Yeah, he had expected that

"Fine, Italian it is,"

God he was tired...

He felt like he had run a thirty-mile race

He wanted so badly to just crash down in bed and- ...

Incidentally, he might just have the opportunity to do so

When they stepped into the soon-to-be living-room, Derek was asleep on the air mattress- wich they had laid out due to the fact that they were spending most of the day lately working on the house and sometimes needed a breif nap, or to take a phone call or to babysit the puppies- who were fenced in with baby gates but still needed supervision most of the time

The puppies were all asleep around him too, and by some absolute and unbelievable miracle, they didn't wake when Stiles and Lydia stepped in

It was _amazing_

"I'm guessing you want _me_ to place the order so you can snuggle?" Lydia asked with a teasing smirk, much to Stiles' enthusiastic nod

"And I'm _also_ guessing that you two want the same things you usually order?"

A thumb's up this time, and Stiles toed his shoes off, deciding to simply step over the gate instead of opening it so that things were more quiet, and tip-toed to the mattress, carefully sinking down to snuggle up to his husband-to-be

Derek barely twitched, only faintly acknowledging a new creature had joined him, before letting himself fall back into a considerably deeper sleep

And really, how could Stiles _possibly_ say no to that?

How could he, in his most exhausted state, possibly refuse the desire to slip into a nice nap himself?

Short answer? He couldn't

By the time Lydia had stepped back into the living room- or atleast, over to the gate that kept the living room sealed off from the hall- she was met with the sight of both of her freinds sleeping, as well as all three of the puppies

Rolling her eyes, she breifly considered simply waking them up, before ultimately siding against it

She was rather tired herself, and she knew that she would need alot of energy to work on the wedding planning....

Setting a quick timer on her phone, she decided a fifteen-minute power nap wouldn't hurt

Then she could wake Stiles up with just enough time to get over to the restaurant to pick up their food as it was being finished

With that done, she took her shoes off and stepped over the gate as well, tip-toeing easily towards the mattress and laying down on Stiles' other side, smirking as one of the other puppies scooted closer to her, and closed her eyes to join them in sleep

 

**I.**

 

"Daddy? The thunder's scaring me...."

Opening his eyes slowly, Stiles felt a warm smile cross his face, sitting up and reaching out for his daughter to slip into the bed with him, her sister closely following

The twins were three now, and wile this was far from the first time that they had come to sleep with their fathers during a thunderstorm, Stiles still wasn't over the sheer amount of pride and joy that came from it

Fatherhood suited him nicely, he decided

And it suited Derek nicely too, for that matter

He had never felt as happy as he did now, living with his husband, in the house he helped build, with their three dogs and two kids and another on the way- kid, not dog, although Stiles wasn't ruling that out, much to Derek's exhaustion

There were alot of things that Stiles loved about being a father, but this was one of his favorites

The quiet nights where he was able to reflect on it

When he could hold his daughters between himself and Derek and really feel the love that was pooling in his heart as he watched his family sleep

Sure it sounded corny, but it was true

Usually, Kara would lay curled up in Derek's side, and Alyah would lay on Stiles' chest

It was funny how things like that happened, how some things just follow you throughout your entire life

Like being slept on, for example

Ever since that first time Scott slept on his shoulder, he had known that he enjoyed people he cared about sleeping on him

And now, almost twenty years later, as his daughter slept on his chest, he _still_ loved it

Be they pack or family or something in between, Stiles loved taking care of people, and providing them with a place to sleep definitely fell into that category

_Human pillow_ , he thought to himself, smirking as he fell back asleep

_Still got it_


End file.
